Candlelight and Shackles Psychoshipping Oneshot
by Psychoshipper13
Summary: Marik wakes up, on his knees, with shackles on his wrists and ankles.  Yeah my summaries suck...Thank Ra the story isn't this boring...


**PSYCHOSHIPPING **

Marik woke up, barely able to see two feet in front of him. The only thing keeping him from being in complete darkness was a couple candles. "Ugh my head is throbbing". He went to rub his head but he didn't get very far. _Clink clank._ "Wha- What in the name of Ra?" He looked down at his hands, he was in shackles. He tried to move his feet, **shackled too**. Well that would explain why his knees were killing him, he'd probably been on them since he got to…where ever he is. A small noise snapped Marik out of his thoughts. He squinted towards the other side of the room, "Hello?" He heard the noise again, a little louder this time. "Okay, whoever you are, you better tell me where I am, and un-chain me!"

The noises stopped. **Darn it! Probably scared them off! **Just then an extremely familiar voice started to speak, "Not really in the best position to be barking out orders like that, are you, Marik"? "Wait a minute, Bakura! Is that you"? The only reply was a dark chuckle. **Yup that's Bakura alright…** "Do you mind explaining to me why I'm chained up like this"? Marik growled.

Bakura lit another candle, and mumbled something under his breath. Marik just ignored it; his main priority was to get out of these friggen shackles. "Well you weren't cooperating earlier, so I assumed that if you weren't going to cooperate then, you wouldn't cooperate now". He replied. Bakura walked into view, and Marik couldn't help but notice how much the candlelight complimented his features, his pale skin looked almost luminous, and his chocolate eyes had a slight yellow glow, probably from the candles. **What the heck? Where did those thoughts come from?** Marik went back to reality to find Bakura had gotten MUCH closer to him, their faces were practically inches apart. **What the- what is this guy doing? **

"Is there a reason why you're invading my personal spa-"Marik was cut off when the thief leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "W-what was that for?" Marik asked, blushing a little and not really sure of what Bakura just did. "Just experimenting…" Bakura said plainly. "Experimenting? What the hell are you experimenting that involves my mou-"Once again Marik was cut off in mid-sentence by Bakura kissing him, except this time it was a much more forceful kiss. Bakura started biting Marik's bottom lip demanding entrance, but Marik wasn't just going to get dominated that easily. Their tongues started to battle and eventually, Bakura won dominance. Marik moaned involuntarily as the thief's tongue explored his mouth. The thief smirked against the kiss and Marik mentally kicked himself for not keeping quiet longer.

Bakura broke the kiss and started to kiss and nibble on Marik's neck, which earned a shiver from the chained teen. "Wait this isn't making any sense, Bakura-ahh". Marik was caught off guard as Bakura ran his hand up his black tank top. Marik's breathing was starting to get shallow and he bit down on his tank top to keep himself from making more noise. Bakura snickered at this, and started to lick Marik's chest, sending a wave of pleasure down Marik's spine. Marik's head was spinning, **what the hell is going on?** Even though he knew it was pointless, he struggled to get the shackles off, "Gh, B-Bakura will you take these shackles off of me!" Bakura looked up, looking a little irritated, " Only one pair," he said. "What the hell does that mean?" "I MEAN I will take off either the shackles around your ankles or the ones around your wrists, it's your choice". Marik growled in frustration, why not just take off both pairs of the shackles, why make it so damn complicated. "Argh, if you won't take both pairs of shackles off, can you at least make it so I can move my arms more than just a couple inches?" He snarled. Bakura sat there for a minute or two. "Alright you have a deal…" he said as he gave Marik some more slack on his writs shackles. "Just don't try anything funny or-" this time it was Bakura who was interrupted. Marik pulled him into a soft kiss, when he pulled away he leaned his forehead on Bakura's. "I don't know what the hell went through your head when you were EXPERIMENTING but I'm kind of glad it did." Marik said and smiled. Bakura smiled too, not a smirk but a genuine smile.


End file.
